Naruto: War between Sand & Rain?
by Psycho4one
Summary: It was a nice peaceful day when A note suddenly made it's way, pleading for help, describing a new kind of war, Brings certain peacing into a war of fear. Now the Sand and Rains' Kage must step up and face each other. They must work to regain peace or bloodshed will break out.


It was almost 11:30 pm when the chaos had started. Golems, made of sandstone, Marble, and Pure evil, marched in synch throughout between the land of wind and the rain, causing devastation throughout the villages. "Hurry, gather every Shinobi around, and be sure to hide the regular citizens throughout the villages." One brave Shinobi gave out orders as he held off a golem. There were tons of them, possibly thousands. Another whistled for a nearby hawk. "Please Yukimaru, Send for nearby Kage for we will need their assistance." And with a wave, Yukimaru was off and sought out for the nearby Kage of the sand, and the rain.

It was a bright sunny day in the hidden Leaf when the Hokage was filling out paperwork.

It seems like mountains on papers stacked all around him. With frustration He let out a strong sigh as she heard a rough knock at the door. "Come in!" He barked. "Yes, Lady Hokage." A ninja from the Intel division popped in through the door. We think a hawk from the land of the Rain had crashed and it seems they are having problems. The Shinobi handed the note over to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

: Please Help, anyone reading this, we might have lost the battle, but this war is not over!)

"The Hokage huffed with a pout, "Must be a war between the two villages." There was a shock on the ninja's face. "A war!? What should we do? The Hokage just remained calm as usual. "We, will do nothing, there is no need for us to fight in the war since no one has waged war on us, so why should we let our people, our comrades die for nothing?" He got up to face the window. "We must not do anything to provoke them." "But Ma'am! What if the other villages just attack us out of the blue, although we are neutral?" The Hokage sighed one again. "Then we will prepare ourselves in case such an event was to occur. "Bring me Kakashi Hatake; we will need him for this mission." And the Ninja was off.

Meanwhile In the land of the rain_-

This land is always crying, always the one that suffers. Why do the heavens cry so much?

What is it that makes it so sad?'Mei thought to herself, for she was trying to understand the very land she has sworn to protect, as it was her duty as the Mizukage. She had always loved this land as she sympathized with it. "Lady, Mizukage!" A Water Shinobi Appeared before her in the blink of an eye. "We have Intel that there May be a war between the Sand and the Rain. The young Mei was shock, but she just pursed her lips and said, "So my dear Gaara has decided to cross me eh? A deathly Glare shined bright through her eyes and into

The eyes of the messenger. "Go gather all the Jonin and Cuunin, We'll arrange a meeting with the Sands' young, handsome Kazekage and I'll teach him to please a young woman."

And with a "YES MA'AM!" The young messenger dashed out of sight as he will spread the dreadful news.

In the land of the wind where the village hidden in the sand lays _

The sun shined brightly upon the houses made of sandstone, this village as gold as sand, was peaceful. Everyone was enjoying their day, up and about, smiling as the joyful wind blew against their' faces. It was a brand new day for the people of the sand, as it was the day of another open house for the new students that would soon be attending the academy. As always, it would be the Kazekages' duty to attend to the ceremony and give a speech to welcome the new students.

A crowd had joined up in front of the tall building. They were anxiously waiting for the Kazekages arrival. Some were hesitant to come, others didn't mind as they were expecting a demonic killer, whose lust for blood was greater than the gold of the sand he controls, but instead came forth a charming, young, handsome leader, whose glare made the future kunoichi quiver with 'excitement'. The young Kazekage worked his way to the microphone, one step after another.

"Welcome, People of the sand, present students of the academy, Future Shinobi of the Sand. When I was young, I was the devil you all known as Gaara, The jinchuuriki of the sand. I had no one to protect but myself, and so I only cared for myself. But then one man came into my life, Hesitant, I was afraid of him. I doubted him, but in the end he still managed to show me to fight for someone, He told me that he would fight for those close to him, and so I will. You, the people of the sand are Important to me, Therefore, I will protect you with everything I got, but first, I must see to it that you have the best education and the proper training before you risk your' life protecting this village with your' life. I will be expecting great things from you all, so do your' best this year, and those years that follow to become the best Shinobi you can be." The crowd had applauded and cheered for the young, tall, charismatic leader. He began to step down from the stage as he came across a group of fan girls. "Lord Gaara! Is it true! Is it true that you declared war on the Rain Shinobi?" Gaara just raised an invisible brow at the girls' strange question, then turned the opposite direction. "That is just a rumor, we are at peace." But then a sand ninja had suddenly appeared with some Intel.

"Lord Kazekage!" There is word of a war breaking out between us and the Rain, and it's spreading all across. Some of our Shinobi were attacked by some rogue- Nin, they speak of the war. What is going on?" The kazekage was shaken by what he was hearing, there was no war he knew of. In fact, He thought to have been at peace with the other neighboring villages. Gaara had made sure of that at the five Kage summit several months back. "What about this war? I'm sure I have declared peace with them. How could they turn on us? Kankuro was suddenly beside him, "I always thought she was suspicious, any woman that knows how to lure any man is pure evil. Wicked. What did you do to piss her off; you haven't slept with her have you?" Once again Gaara looked in shock, "WHAT!?" "I sure hope not." Temari buts into the conversation. Which resulted in lecture all the way to the Kages' office. Gaara had no choice but to listen to her rant about how most women will do just about anything to get a young handsome man such as him into their bed."Kankuro just kept quiet and prayed it would be over soon.

Finally, they made it back into the kazekage office, Gaara immediately called in for an urgent meeting to discuss the matters of this "so called war". Everyone was seated around the table as the meeting had begun.

"To confirm the rumor is true, of this war, I have called upon this meeting to discuss

The suspicious rogue ninja that had attacked our Shinobi." Another council member called out.

"Ah yes, Lord Gaara. It seems they had been attacked within the land of the Rains' borders. And to believe we were at peace with the Rain,

We assumed the ninja was rogue, since we thought our ally would not attack their own comrade. It turns out the Shinobi was native to the village hidden in the rain.

And he had been ordered by their' Mizukage to do so. I don't understand how we could have been so Naive, We were careless and for that, I am sorry, Lord Kazekage." "THAT'S BULL!" Another Enraged Shinobi hollered, "We have to stand up for ourselves, because we, the sand, will not allow ourselves to be pushed around by those arrogant rain Shinobi!" "The choice is yours' Gaara, what will we do?" This troubled the young Kazekage, for he did not understand why the kind hearted Mizukage had called upon such nonsense. Had the Mizukage Declared War on him? Apparently she's out to get him. The Kazekage bowed his head for a moment's thought. "I will speak with the Mizukage about this uncalled for nonsense. There must be some reason for her treachery." "Lord Kazekage! Now's not the time to be polite, a war has been declared!" "You might as well forfeit the flag to them if you're going to be kind to the traitor." "No." Gaara said in a fierce dark tone. "What's the point in a war if you cannot try to level with your' enemies. There's no say to whether or not it was her. We were traitors to the leaf once, were we not?" "Yes but this was different, we were tricked by..." "There is no difference. They could be in a similar situation, in situations like these, we must be careful with what we're dealing with. Call out a meaning with the Mizukage; I'm certain she'll be thrilled to see me again." And with that, the meeting had come to an end.

Back in the Rain Village_

Mei was sitting at her desk bored, staring down at the rain when a young, female ninja came into the room. "Lady Mizukage, the Kazekage had sent you a request to a meeting, He wants to meet in the Land of fire to assure a safe one." A smile spread across Mei's face as if she had been expecting this request. "Well well, He's being a little naughty isn't he, maybe I shall teach him to behave... I will have him on his hand and knees, screaming for merciless pleasure!" The female Shinobi could not comprehend, "Uh, Ma'am, Are we talking about the same subject here? I thought this was war, not some love affair." "Oh, my young darling, you're so young, so naive." Mei smiled even more, 'This war is all about a love affair, After all we've done together, we've fought side by side, I had even stuck up for him, How could he wage war on me? Such a true Gentleman would never declare war on his 'beloved'." "So... You never actually slept with him, right?" This question made the Mizukage roar with laughter, "Oh no, he's obviously still a virgin, But don't worry, I'll have him screwed by the end of this war." She kept on laughing as hard as she can as if planned, a flash of lighting beamed down with a loud Boom! And she laughed some more. By the time Mei had calmed down, she noticed the female ninja was gone. Then she smiled for her innocence. Then she whispered," Such a sweet girl."

And back at the Sand_

It was late in the evening when Gaara began preparing for his long two day trip to the leaf village. He was anxious knowing He would soon see his friend, Naruto, again. Suddenly a voice boomed from behind him, "Sneaking out again, are we?" Kankuro gave his litter brother a wink. Then another voice came in. Temari. It seemed they were already packed and ready to go. "Look Gaara, I understand I cannot keep you from meeting with pretty women, especially when meeting with another leader, like yourself. But as your' older sister, I am here to make sure you have protection." She said with laughter." Kankuro took a step back. "Scary." Gaara got to his feet and gathered his things, "Very well then, let's head out." And the three headed for the leaf!

_At the leaf

Three amateur Shinobi were fooling around."Hey Sakura! I'll buy you some ramen if you go on a date." "Oh sure Naruto! But only if you bring Sai along." Naruto nearly dropped his pants... "WAHHHH! I don't have that kind of money!" And the cruel Sakura just giggled, well then the date is off!" She said as she stuck out her tongue. "Actually, Sakura, I think, I will take my leave you see, I have a very important mission to tend to." And without a moment to waste he was off.

"How could you be so mean Sakura?" Naruto, whimpered as he saw Kakashi- Sensei heading towards his direction. The both of them turned to wave, "hey Kakashi Sensei!" They were thrilled meet with their old teacher. Kakashi was on his way to the Hokages' office to see Lady Tsunade though he thought it wouldn't hurt to stop and say hi. "Oh hey guys!" He waved back. "Kakashi sensei! Why don't you come have lunch with us?" Sakura offered. And this time Naruto agreed, "Yeah, we were just about to go over to Ichiraku for a bite." Kakashi smiled at the thought. "Thanks guys, but I'm afraid I must decline." He paused to see two puzzled faces. "WhaAA!?" They bother questioned. Then Kakashi explain, be prepared, I Have a mission and you may have one too." Naruto just laughed and gave a promising smile, don't worry, I'm well prepared. "Well I'm off, you guys, later." And He continued his way to Lady Tsunade's Office. The whole thing with Madara declaring war on the five Kage over the Tailed beast has shaken them up a little bit. It's no surprise he'd have to end up with a ton of missions before they actually went to war.

When he finally reached the office he gave a slight nock and waited for Tsunades' permission to enter. "Come in!" She ordered. "Ah Kakashi, I had just sent for you." She smiled as Kakashi Walked towards her desk. "What's the word? He confronted her with his concerns. "We have received word from our Intel that The Sands' Kazekage, Gaara, Might have declared war on the rains' Mizukage." Kakashi choked as with disbelief, "well, I doubt Gaara would act this careless. So a war before war, Madara might be pulling their strings." He suggested. "Anyhow, That is not your' mission. In just two days Gaara and the Mizukage will arrive to try to work out their issues, However, Your' job is to escort them around the village. This is a possible war, the sand have Asked us to try to keep the peach between to the two, well as long as they remain in our country, of course." "I see" He sighed. "And will that be all, Lady Hokage?" He waited for her answer and he was gone to inform team 7.

watch?v=H5BiTDw9zac

watch?v=6xshrlptfRk


End file.
